Together
by soynerve
Summary: “Rain, huh,” Sasuke sighed and closed his laptop. Equipped with his umbrella, he goes to pick up the stubborn Naruto. Short AU oneshot.


A/N: Result of reading too much fluffy BL manga. Enjoy, if you would. ^^

* * *

"Rain, huh," Sasuke sighed and closed his laptop. The few initial droplets that hit the window were joined and carried away in a downward stream by its continuous fall of friends.

"Idiot never listens," He mumbled while putting on his coat. He slipped into his shoes, grabbed the house keys, his umbrella, and went out.

It was autumn, but winter was just around the corner and the weather was getting chillier. Naruto, who had been hanging around the house reading old comics and simultaneously disturbing Sasuke and his work, had been unusually kind when he offered to buy some tomato juice. Though he probably just wanted to stock up on ramen and get his hands on the latest issue of some idol magazine.

Sasuke walked quickly. Knowing Naruto, he would probably brave the rain, and then catch a cold. When he did, who would have to look after the brat? Not Kakashi, not Sakura, but him. "_Sasuke!!! I'm fine, fine, you –achoo- see –achoo- ti-ti-choo! Oh, thanks. So? I can go out?" _It was trouble upon trouble.

He paced himself into a slow jog when the rain got heavier, at the same time warming his body up. He made a turn to the convenience store and found Naruto standing outside, where there was still a bit of shelter, trying to protect his magazine from getting wet by stuffing it under his jacket.

_"Erm, hi. Haha…uhm, my landlord kicked me out because, you know, and so…you know. I don't want to disturb Sakura-chan's family or Kakashi-sensei. Can I…stay for the time being? Here, you know…" Naruto asked sheepishly, uncharacteristic for the brash and unapologetic boy he was known to be. Carrying only a backpack, he was completely soaked to bone. His usually spiky hair was flat and limp, dripping rainwater around his feet, his bright clothes appeared dull and stuck to his skin, where slight shivering could be seen. His face that though also seemed weighed down by the water traveling down from it, was unchanging. So he thought it was all right to disturb his personal space instead? "Sasuke?" Naruto asked for approval into the room again, looking at him with that face, 'don't reject me, I won't allow you to anyway.'_

Frail and stubborn, in other words, an idiot. Naruto looked up, ready to run, but frowned and pouted when he spotted Sasuke approaching him with his black umbrella. Ok, fine so he should have brought his umbrella when Sasuke advised him to, but he did not need someone to come and pick him up to shelter him from a bit of rain – he wasn't a girl. Guys don't share umbrellas anyway. Damn, it was getting cold.

Sasuke stared blankly at him. Naruto sulked and went to his side, turning his head away from his companion as they walked back to their apartment. Sasuke glanced at him, catching the corners of his upturned lips and lightly flushed cheeks. He cursed himself for having forgotten to bring along an extra umbrella as he tried to hide his own reddening face behind the high collars of his coat.

---

"I'd like to know, why is it me who caught a cold instead?"

Naruto laughed when the grumbling Sasuke sneezed again.

"It's a bit early, but it's good that you're in the spirit to celebrate Christmas, Rudolf," He teased. "Staying up till morning to write your articles, your health naturally gets worse, even I know that. Hehe. "

"I suppose I could give up one of my blankets to you if you need it," Naruto tried to be nice.

"…No thanks," Sasuke sniffled and his face became redder. Though his nose wasn't working right, the blanket still had Naruto's scent and whatnot all over it.

"Yeah, I don't want it drenched in your snot anyway," Naruto replied and picked up his bag from the floor. "I'm off to work."

"It's going to rain again today," Sasuke said in a nasal voice as he sat up and pulled out another tissue from one of the many boxes that Naruto had literally dropped over him.

"Quit your job and be a weatherman, why don't you?" Naruto answered, annoyed. He reached his hand out anyway, to the umbrella stand that contained two umbrellas, one black and one red, and took the black one before setting off.

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reading. Please leave a review? *_* Say anything you wanna~

Um...then again, I didn't put that much effort into this, so I wonder if it would deserve the time of reviewers...though I did look it over several times. I'm sorry for the ambiguity, but I don't really write to tell a story, I'm more interested in little emotion thingies. Sorry if you were disappointed...hope you enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
